mojanianiajestwampiremfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Girl Next Door
'Girl Next Door - '''czołthumb|right|335pxthumb|right|335pxthumb|right|335pxówka serialu Moja Niania Jest Wampirem. Pojawia się w każdym odcinku. W odcinku "The Date to End All Dates", Vanessa Morgan i Kate Todd śpiewają "Girl Next Door". Orginalna wersja: ''All the pin ups in magazines, Movies stars the silver screen, they'll do anything for me, Can't you see? What you get is what you see, No more maybe it's may believe, She can give you everything you need, What you need She's the girl next door Nice, but not in a heart that's pure She's the girl next door Just for me You can take her home to mom She's got that small town charm that comes anytime you want and more And do you know she's your biggest fan She'll Cancel all her plans Give you everything she can til the end Til the end She's the girl next door Nice, but not in a heart that's pure She's the girl next door Just for me She's the girl next door Nice, but not in a heart that's pure '' ''She's the girl next door '' ''Just for me Think I'll take a walk on down her road she's on '' ''Maybe now i think I'll call her on the phone Or am I better off alone? She's the girl next door Nice, but not in a heart that's pure She's the girl next door Just for me She's the girl next door (the girl next door) Nice, but not in a heart that's pure '' ''She's the girl next door '' ''Just for me Just for me (Girl Next Door) Just For me (Girl Next Door) Just for me (Girl Next Door) Skrócona wersja: She's the girl next door '' ''Nice, but not in a heart that's pure She's the girl next door Just for me What you get is what you see '' ''No more maybe it's may believe She can give you everything you need, She's the girl next door nice, but not in a heart that's pure She's the girl next door Just for me Wersja Tłumaczona: Wszystkie szpilki i czasopisma, '' ''Gwiazdy filmowe na srebrnym ekranie, nie robią nic dla mnie, nie widzisz? Co wy otrzymujecie, co akurat macie? Nic nie zwiększa ilości bardziej, Ona może dać ci wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, czego potrzebujesz? Ona jest dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa, Ładna, ale niegrzeczna i jej serce jest nie czyste, Ona jest dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa, Ona jest dla mnie. Możesz zabrać ją do domu, do mamy. Ona pochodzi z małego miasteczka, które świecie w pewnym momencie, '' ''coraz bardziej. I wiesz, że ona jest twoim największym fanem. Możesz anulować wszystkie jej plany. Daje ci wszystko, co dotrzyma do końca, ''do końca.'' Ona jest dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa, Ładna, ale niegrzeczna i jej serce jest nie czyste, Ona jest dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa, Ona jest dla mnie. Ona jest dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa, Ładna, ale niegrzeczna i jej serce jest nie czyste, Ona jest dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa. Ona jest dla mnie. Myślę, że wybierze się na spacer i co jej powiesz, jeśli będzie w domu? Myślę, że zadzwonię do niej na telefon. Czy może lepiej być samym? Ona jest dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa, Ładna, ale niegrzeczna i jej serce jest nie czyste, Ona jest dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa, Ona jest dla mnie. Ona jest dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa, '' ''Ładna, ale niegrzeczna i jej serce jest nie czyste, Ona jest dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa, Ona jest dla mnie. Ona jest dla mnie. Ona jest dla mnie. Ona jest dla mnie. Wersja Skrócona: Ona jest dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa, Ładna, ale niegrzeczna i jej serce jest nie czyste, Ona jest dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa, Ona jest dla mnie. Co wy otrzymujecie, co akurat macie? Nic nie zwiększa ilości bardziej. Ona może dać ci wszystko, czego potrzebujesz. Ona jest dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa, Ładna, ale niegrzeczna i jej serce jest nie czyste, Ona jest dziewczyną z sąsiedztwa, Ona jest dla mnie. Kategoria:Piosenki